Angel
by SilentSniper
Summary: Yugi suffered a terrible blow and found shelter in the Pharaoh's palace. It is a tolerable life, but things get complicated. Yami/Yugi. Bit of Jounouchi/Yugi. Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
In the silence of night, soft cries that resembled a child's could be heard. Cries that could make the toughest person cry pitifully and yet it sounded like doves cooing or like a chorus. A small figure was huddled against the cold alley wall, wishing for salvation. Yet it would not come. He would have to find it by himself.  
  
***************  
  
A young woman grumbled to herself as she got water. The Pharoah was being a jerk again and had yelled at her for no reason. *He's so spoiled* she fumed. The woman kneeled on the river's end and smiled softly. The Nile always seem to calm her down... She came down here whenever she could which was rarely. After a while, her eyes caught sight of something. It was a little too big to be the one of the animals that usually came here. She ran to the river, her heart thobbing in her chest. She gasped. On the river's edge, a boy was lying facedown. The scared woman turned him over frantically. The tri colored boy had deathly white skin with purple bruises and severals bloody cuts scattered all over his body. His face had a gash running from his cheek to his chin filled with dirt and blood. He looked like he was barely hanging on.  
  
  
  
" I've got to get him home!" the woman said and took the boy in her arms.   
  
She made her way to the Grand Palace in a quick run, but then slowed down as she entered it. She snuck to her room and closed the door after checking the hallway for guards. She laid the boy on her cot and cleaned his wounds with a cloth. Her touch was light and tender. Suddenly she noticed that he was crying. *Why is he crying?* She thought as she wiped his tears away with delicate fingers and stroked his hair. The woman felt that she had to comfort the boy  
  
****************  
  
A day passed and still the boy did not awake. She was starting to get really worried. *Should I get real help? she wondered. *But the Pharoah will certainly punish the boy* A small moan brought her back to reality. Quickly she was at his side. Huge violet eyes filled with innocence stared up at her. "Hello, little one," she said gently.   
  
"H-hello," the boy said uncertainly.  
  
"My name is Lelani, whats yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yugi Mouto, ma'm," he said, still timidly as he tried to sit up. Yugi groaned as pain rang through out his back.  
  
"No, don't sit up. You are still weak, you need rest. Oh! You must be hungry," Lelani said in a hurried tone  
  
Yugi watched her retreating back and saddened. The woman's appearance brought thoughts to his mind. She had black hair that reached her waist and she had startling blue eyes that were outined in black. Lelani wore a white dress that clung to her small figure. A gold braclet was around her elbow, and she had a thiner one on her wrist. A necklace with a medalion hung on her neck. The medallion was round and half of it was white while the other half was black. Tiny black rinestone went around the the chain. A thick gold band that had had several layers also adorned her neck. Lelani reminded him of his mother... Yugi's eyes quickly filled with tears and he began to sob. Lelani hummed a tune as she carried some apples, bread with honey and water. When she opened the door, Lelani immediatly put the food down. On instinct she hugged the boy close to her as he cried.   
  
"Yugi, whats wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"My Mother, her name was Sanna.....she....." he choked out.  
  
"Hm? What wrong with her?" she questioned. *What did he mean by " Her name was Sanna?"*  
  
"She is.....dead...."Yugi cried as he buried his head in her chest.  
  
*What? His mother's dead?. How?* her mind asked  
  
Yugi's sobbing tore cut through Lelani's heart as Yugi clung onto her.   
  
"What happened, little one?" she prodded.  
  
Yugi began to to tell Lelani what happened as he remember last night which seemed like a nightmare.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Yugi shifted in his bed as the temperture grew hotter. He slowly woke up a few minutes later when he felt like he was sufficating. Yugi let out a gasp at the sight that greeted him. His room was surrounded by dancing flames, engulfing everything that he possessed. Quicly he leapt up, and manuvered out of his room.  
  
"Mother!" he yelled. He was starting to get worried when no answer came.  
  
"Yugi!" a feminane voice called.  
  
"Mother! Where are you?" he cried. Suddenly he caught sight of a slender figure in the smoke. "Mother!" he cried again and ran over to her.  
  
"Yugi!" We have to get out of her!" she cried as Sanna pulled on her son's arm.  
  
They almost to the exit when a wooden beam crashed in their path, the flames spread even faster. Sana's eyes searched for a way out as she kept her son close to her. She found one. In the middle of the beam, there was a small opening. She told Yugi to crawl through it quickly. The boy did as he was told. Sanna was about to go through the crack when another beam blocked her exit. Yugi watched in total horror as the their house burned brightly, crushing his hope of his mother getting out. Yugi suddenly slumped forward due to the loss of strenght as his world turned black. ***********   
  
Yugi awoke and looked around the desert dumbly at first. He then noticed that the house had stopped burning and lay in ruins. He remembered last nights events and searched the place frantically. In the middle of the rubble was his mother's body. Yugi ran to her and took her in his arms. Sana's face was caked with blood, her linen nightgown was singed in many places, yet she was still breathing.  
  
"Mother? Mother?" Yugi cried, "Wake up!"  
  
"Yugi......" Sanna whispered as she opened her lovely violet orbs.  
  
Yugi smiled weakly through his tears as he brushed her blond hair out of her blood stainted face. "Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Yugi, my child......you are a wonderful person, but this world......is a harsh place......be careful," she whispered.  
  
"Mother?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Always..... remember that..... I love you" Sanna gasped out as her eyes darkened in death and her body grew limp.   
  
"Mother! Mother! No!" Yugi screamed as tears fell down his pale face. His mother had left him....  
  
************  
  
Lelani's heart was hurting with sorrow at Yugi's story. The poor boy had lost his mother....he was an orphen. *Where will he go?* The Pharoah will be furious if he finds him*   
  
As if sensing her thoughts Yugi spoke up, " I'm gonna stay with some friends," he said.  
  
"What friends?" Lelani asked gently.  
  
" Shizu, Honda, Ryou and Ryou's mother," Yugi replied.  
  
Lelani bowed her head. The boy had someone to take care of him.  
  
"All right, tomorrow you may go, but for today you must eat and rest," she said.  
  
Yugi nodded. Lelani smiled and put her arms around the boy as she began to tell him legends to get him to go to sleep. Then in forty minutes Lelani stopped because no sound was coming from Yugi. His head was leaning on her arm, his mouth was slightly open and his tri colored hair tickled her skin. The brunette laid Yugi down and covered him up in a thick blanket.  
  
"Sleep well," she whispered as she left the room.  
  
**********  
  
An hour later Yugi woke up in a darkened room. It was almost nighttime again. He smiled. It was almost time to go back where he belonged. In the village with his friends, not this elegant, but silent palace. Then he got this tiny longing. He wanted to see what the Grand Palace looked like before he went. Yugi had not been out of the room since he came here. He slipped out of bed and opened the door that led him into a dark hallway. His tiny feet made soft sounds as they touched the cold marble. The place was beautiful....the furniture that was studded slightly with gold. Purple curtains huge on each window and the cool breeze danced in. Yugi smiled. Indeed a gorgeous place...  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here!" a voice boomed.  
  
Yugi turned around to apoligize for what he had done. What he saw was unexpected. A tanned boy with the same tri colored hair as him and cold ruby eyes that were outlined in dark eyeliner stood behind him. His outfit was a long white robe that reached his knees. A golden belt was around his waist, on his shoulder was a gold piece that wrapped around his shoulder and thick gold band was wrapped on his neck. Gold braclets adorned his upper arms and wrists. His ears had heavy golden earrings, and his finger had a small ring. He wore sandles that had criss crossed bands going up to his shins. Around his neck a strange golden object that looked like a puzzle that had a eye in the middle. A similar eye that was engraved on a thick gold band was on his forehead. Behind him a long purple cape trailed on the floor.  
  
"I will ask you once again, what are you doing here?" he said. He was staring at the small boy who wore a a white robe that seemed to have been burned. The boy looked eerily like him with his tri colored hair, but it didn't have the blond highlights that bolted up and his large eyes were violet. Also they were filled with something that startled him. Innocence..purity. Throughtout this kingdom, he had never seen the look of innocence, only misery and resentment.   
  
" I-I," Yugi stuttered, unable to say anything.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
" I am Pharaoh Yami," he said   
  
******************  
  
I have been wanting to post this up since three weeks ago, but I until I had done enough research on Egypt and what they wear I would post it. Its looks like another Yugi and Yami Egypt fics, but it will have a little twist! Yugi is the Pharaoh's personal servant, but thats not the same as a pleasure slave, just to be clear. I thank BlackStar, my friend, for checking my fic before I post it!   
  
The Yugioh! characters do not belong to me. Lelani is mine! I have spent time sketching her and thinking about her personality, so I know she is. I use her in my little comic thingys! ^_^ Sanna is not mine, even though she looks like it. Sanna belongs to BlackStar who let me borrow her!   
  
Lelani: I'm in the story! I knew I was star material  
  
S.S: yeah, yeah, don't get so egotistic!  
  
Lelani: *pouts* What about Melani?  
  
S.S: Ummmm....  
  
Lelani: well?  
  
S.S: Gotta go! 


	2. Jou

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 2: Jou  
  
Yugi trembled. This was the Pharaoh.....the one his mother said that lead the kingdom into despair. He was ruthless and kept to himself most of the time.   
  
"You should be punished for your intrusion," the Pharaoh said.  
  
"Pharaoh!" a voice yelled.  
  
Yami turned around to see Lelani running to them and stoppped in front of the Pharaoh. " It wasn't his fault. I found him injured by the river. He needed help, so I brought him in. Do not punish him, please Great Pharaoh," Lelani begged as she knelt in front of him in respect. " He barely lost his mother in a fire."  
  
The Pharaoh stared at him intently. Should he let him stay or should he execute him for traspassing? Yet the way the boy stared at him with his large eyes that had fear intrigued him.  
  
"Hmmm.......I guess I won't punish him, but on one condition," he said.  
  
"What is that?" Lelani asked.  
  
" That he has to be a slave," the Pharaoh said.  
  
"But I have to leave to join my friends!" Yugi protested.  
  
" I don't care! You will stay here or you will be executed," Yami snarled as he walked away from the two.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears as his words rang in his ears. * I have to be a slave........I won't be with them* he thought sadly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi...I didn't tell you about him. I wanted to get you out of here as soon as possible..." Lelani said.  
  
Yugi went and hugged Lelani around the waist. "Its ok, I went out of the room," Yugi comforted.  
  
Lelani smiled. This boy was a sweet person. Then she frowned. He didn't deserve to be here...his spirit will be broken.  
  
She vowed that she will always watch over Yugi and protect him.  
  
****************  
  
Lelani tried to sooth Yugi, but Yugi's tears kept coming. In a few minutes the boy was sobbing in Lelani's arms.   
  
"Oh, Yugi, please don't cry," she said as she hugged him.  
  
" I don't want to be here," Yugi cried.  
  
"I know, but you would have been executed if the Pharaoh didn't make you a slave," Lelani said.  
  
"I wish he had killed me! I won't see my friends ever again!" Yugi said.  
  
Lelani's heart broke at his words. She had to get him out of here, but it would have to wait. " C'mon, we have to go present you to the Pharaoh and see what you're going to do," Lelani said.  
  
Yugi grasped her her hand and kept close to her as they walked to the throne room. There the Pharaoh sat as he waited for the newest slave. On his right a tall chestnut haired man with icy blue eyes stood. He wore a tall purple turban with gold colored highlights. A stiff purple cloth hung around his shoulder and partically covered his chest. A white cape fell from it. A gold cross with a hole on the top hung from his neck. Two gold braclets were on his upper arms and on his wrists. He had on a white skirt that reached his shins and gold studded sandles.   
  
" What do we have here?" the man asked.  
  
" This is my new slave, High Priest Seth," the Pharaoh said.  
  
" Ah," Seth acknowledged.  
  
"What shall we have him do?" Yami mushed.  
  
Yugi was sitting on his knees and had his head down . The multi haired boy clenched his hands tightly. He hated his! He didn't want to become a slave to these people.  
  
"I suggest you make him your personal servant," Seth suggested.  
  
Yami looked thoughtful and a tiny smirk made his way on his lips. " Yes," he agreed. Then he turned to Yugi. " You are to be my personal servant, you will answer my every whim. Even if it is midnight or early morning."  
  
"Yes, my Pharoah," Yugi said in a low voice.  
  
"Take him away," the Pharaoh commanded.  
  
Lelani stood up and guided Yugi into another room which was filled with clothes. She gave him some clothes and told him to change.   
  
"Since you are now the Pharaoh's personal servant, you have the highest postion of all of us. So you need to wear these," Lelani said briskly.  
  
Yugi went to the black veiled curtain quietly. When he emerge, Lelani couldn't help, but smile. Yugi wore a long white skirt that was made out of silk. It was held by gold belt and a white shirt that had golden tints in the edges, but exposed his chest. He had a gold braclet on his upper arm and one on his left wrist. A thicker band clung to his tiny throat. His feet were encased in sandles that had bands going up to his shins in straight lines. He looked adorable! Yet the only thing that bothered her were the tears that ran down his face.   
  
" I don't want to be here! I wish I could be with my friends!" he cried sadly.  
  
"I don't want to see you cry, Yugi," Lelani said, " One day you'll get out of here, I promise."  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi broke into a bright smile and hugged Lelani tightly. The black haired woman smiled and returned the hug. She'll keep her promise.   
  
*******  
  
" Yugi!" a voice boomed.  
  
Yugi scrunched his face at the annoying voice and tried to tune it out.  
  
"YUGI!" the voice shouted.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly opened and squinted. It was so dark...He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The voice called his name once more, but it was more insistant.  
  
"The Pharoah!" Yugi gasped. He jumped up and scurried to the Pharoah's room. Two guards were on each side of Yami's chamber.  
  
"Who are you?" a big burly man asked.  
  
" I am Yugi, the Pharaoh's servant," he answered.  
  
The two guards looked at each other uncertainly. The gold door opened and a furious Pharaoh stepped out. He glared down at Yugi.  
  
"What took you so long, servant?" he asked with an edge.  
  
"I-I am sorry, great Pharaoh," Yugi stuttered.   
  
" Well, come in already," Yami said impatienly.  
  
Yugi entered the room. He let out a small gasp. A huge bed with purple silk sheets took up much space. A wooden drawer with jewlery and other expensive things was in one corner. A purple couch was lined up close to the large window where one could see Egypt's vast city. Silk curtains hung from the windows. The walls were a calm tan that soothed Yugi. It was very beautiful to the little one.   
  
"Quit staring," the Pharoah snapped.   
  
"Yes, Pharaoh," the boy muttered.  
  
The lean boy tapped his foot and stared at the slave. " You took long to come here, I think I'll move you to another chamber," he mushed. Yugi didn't answer. His head was bowed in respect and fear. He didn't dare look into the Pharaoh's red eyes.   
  
"You will move into the chamber that is next to mine tomorrow morning," Yami announced. Then he turned his back on Yugi. " You can go now."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh Yami," Yugi said and made his way back to the room that he shared with all the other servants. He climbed back to his small cot. He fell asleep quickly.  
  
***********  
  
"Good morning, Yugi!" Lelani's cheery voice called.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened. " Good morning, Lelani," he said.  
  
Lelani smiled at him brightly. " Time to eat!" she announced.  
  
Yugi followed Lelani to the servant's kitchen. Egyptian servants were crowding in the rather small kitchen. Their eyes shore with happiness as they talked, but Yugi looked closer. In everybody's eyes a hint of sadness and longing hung in their depths.   
  
"Everybody, I would like you to meet Yugi Mouto. He's the Pharaoh's personal slave," Lelani said.  
  
A small brown haired woman looked at Yugi with large brown eyes that were filled with pity. " Woe to you, little one. The Pharaoh is a harsh boy who expects perfection. His previous servant made a huge mistake and Pharaoh Yami had him killed," she said.  
  
Yugi gulped. Now more then ever did he wish that he was with his friends. A tall blond boy with honey colored eyes glanced at Yugi's expression.   
  
" Maylin, don't scare him," he said. He turned to Yugi. " Don't be scared, the Pharaoh is a chicken."   
  
Maylin turned to the blond. "If the Pharaoh heard you, he would have you killed," she reprimed.  
  
The blond shrugged and turned his attention back to Yugi. " My name's Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can call me Jou," he said.  
  
" I'm pleased to meet you, Jou," Yugi said shyly as he clung to Lelani.  
  
" Yugi's got to eat right now, Jou," Lelani said and sat Yugi down. Jou sat down next to Yugi and started to talk to him.   
  
A man with long hair came running in. " Is Yugi Mouto here?" he asked.  
  
"Thats me," Yugi said.  
  
"The Pharaoh wants to see you," he said. Yugi lowered his head and followed the guard. Jou stared at Yugi's retreating back. *Poor kid* he said.  
  
*************  
  
This is finally up! Man, I was reading in the library on Egyptian lifestyles. I got a few pointers on stuff and interesting facts. I decided to make Jou a slave who has never met Yugi. That way my planned twist works. I seriously hope it works! Disclamiers: Yugioh! belongs to some rich Japanese man, not a poor teenager like me! 


	3. Plans

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 3: Plans  
  
The guard opened the door and motioned for Yugi to go in. The multi haired boy stepped in the room with hesitant steps. The Pharaoh was lounging in his couch with a bowl of green grapes. Red eyes glanced at him briefly.   
  
" You are to move into the chamber today," he said. Yugi nodded.  
  
" Answer me!" he commanded.   
  
"Yes, Pharaoh," Yugi mumbled.   
  
"Now get me that red wine," he ordered.  
  
Yugi got the cup of wine and made his way to the Pharaoh. The boy tripped over his feet and stumbled forward. The red wine spilled and landed on the Pharaoh's robes.   
  
" You insolate fool!" the Pharaoh yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi stuttered. A look of fear spread on his face. Then a loud noise echoed throughout the room. The Pharaoh had striked Yugi on the face. Small drips of blood seeped out from the red welt that his cheek began to show. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of pain and he fell to the hard ground with a hard thud. The Pharaoh gazed in anger at the boy in disdain.  
  
"Get up!" he hissed. Yugi limped to his feet and stared at the Pharaoh with eyes full of fear.  
  
"Get out of here! You disgust me. If this ever happens again, I will execute you," he threatened.  
  
Yugi turned and ran out of the chamber with a slight limp in his step. He made it to the servant's room before collasping on the bed. The white pillow was being stained with his blood as Yugi buried his face in it. The door opened after a few minutes. The door opened.  
  
"Lelani? I came to ask you if-" a voice said. Jou. His eyes went wide when he saw Yugi curled up in a ball.   
  
"Yugi?" he asked. He walked over to Yugi. " What happened?" The boy didn't answer. Only his sniffs were heard. "Yugi, talk to me."  
  
" He-he," Yugi sobbed.  
  
"He what? Who?" Jou asked. Yugi sat and faced the blond. Jou gasped when he saw that a welt marred Yugi's pale skin.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"The Pharaoh," Yugi whispered.  
  
" He did that! What for?" Jou said.  
  
" I spilled some wine on him," the boy answered.  
  
"What? Just for that he hit you?" the blond exclaimed.  
  
Yugi nodded and sniffed. He touched the welt gingerly and winced at the pain he got. Jou walked over to the dresser and got something. He told Yugi to stay still and helped clean the welt. After a few minutes the blood had been cleaned off, but the welt was still here. It wasn't big, but still it was noticable. Yugi's eyes still shore with tears  
  
" I'm afraid to go back there, the Pharaoh is unpridictable" Yugi said.  
  
" Don't be. I'll be there to cover your back and I think Lelani will too," Jou said. For some reason he felt a bond with Yugi. He figured it was because both of them came here unwilling. Most of the servents applied for the job and others were like them. Lelani had come here mysteriously.   
  
" Really?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, but you have to be strong too, don't let him get to you," Jou advised.  
  
"I will," Yugi promised and hugged Jou. The blond's eyes widened slightly. Nobody had ever hugged him before. This boy had just done that! A small smile made its way across his lips.   
  
" Lelani told me your story, is that all right?" Jou asked.  
  
" Yes, I know that you have a good heart," Yugi responded as he shook his head.   
  
" I'll do my best to reunited you with your friends," Jou said, " Now, let me show you around."  
  
Yugi bounced alongside Jou as he told him where everything was. He learned where the extra rooms were, where all of the other servants' chambers were. Also Jou showed him a large golden door that was forbidden to anyone except the Pharaoh. Then they went out into the gardens that were enclosed by a stone wall. A small pond was in the middle of the garden, several flowers adorned the lush grass and trees that provided excellent shade from the burning sun. Violet eyes stared at the stone wall thoughtfully.   
  
" Jou, where does this wall lead to?" he asked.  
  
" It leads to the nearest village, but if you're thinking about escaping from there, forget it. Two guards are standing in case any slave decides to do," the blond warned. Yugi's bright eyes lost some of their light.   
  
" Oh, well. I'll find a way out someday," Yugi said and received a pat on the back which sent him sprawling. " JOU!"   
  
"Opps?" Jou said nervously as he watched Yugi's face light up with mock anger. He broke into a run as Yugi began to chase him around.  
  
" Get back here!" Yugi yelled as he ran after the laughing blond.   
  
" No!" Jou called.  
  
Yugi stopped running and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Jou went back as he grew concerned. " Yugi?" he asked. Yugi grabbed Jou and both of them tumbled down. They laughed like children as the sun beat down at them  
  
***********  
  
Unknowingly to them crimson eyes stared at the two. The Pharaoh's face showed anger and disgust. These boys were to be working, not playing. These childish antics will cost them dearly. Especially his servant. He continued to watch the blond and tri colored haired boy. He never bothered to memorize the slaves' names. Worthless. The blond was hovering over his servant as worry filled his features. The boy was merely laughing at the blond. Yami's heart ached. His father and mother never let him play with friends and Seto was the only one he talked to. He shuddered. Seto was always proper and had ideas that didn't interest him. His eyes narrowed even more. He will make their lives misrable. Thats a promise  
  
*********  
  
" Jou, we should get back," Yugi said as he stood up. Jou merely looked up at him and smiled.   
  
" Nah...Its so nice out here," Jou said as he streched lazily. Yugi started to pull on his hand and tried to make him get up. It wouldn't work. Jou was heavy and Yugi's petite self was sent tumbled to the soft grass.   
  
"Ow!" Yugi cried as he rubbed his back.   
  
" Yugi! Are you ok?" Jou exclaimed as he helped Yugi up.  
  
"I'm fine, Jou," Yugi said as he laughed. Jou smiled and started to laugh too.  
  
"Ahem," a deep voice said.  
  
Jou and Yugi turned around. They froze. Red eyes stared at them as fire burned within them.   
  
"What are you doing here? This is my private outdoor space!" the Pharoah hissed.   
  
Yugi merely stared at him. He couldn't open his mouth. Jou stared at the Pharoah.  
  
" I led Yugi in here, Pharaoh," Jou said," It was my fault."  
  
" Hmph, I see that my slave need to be punished," Yami said as the Sennen Eye began to appear on his forehead. Jou froze as the eye began to glow.  
  
"It wasn't his fault. It was mine. Jou lied," Yugi said as he raised his amethyst eyes to the Pharaoh. Yami's face hardened even further. That slave dared to contridict him? Yugi continued to glare at him as well as Jou. To their surprise the Pharaoh smiled. Not a kind smile, but a cold calculating one. It scared them, but they wouldn't let him see their fear.  
  
"Very well. Get out of here," he commanded. Yugi and Jou gave a curt nod and left the garden. This angered the Pharaoh even more. They didn't bow! Once more the cold smile made its way across his lips. It seems that with his newest slave's arrival, Jou has become more valient. He scowled. That shrimp was also brave, yet he seemed easily offended. It will be very entertaining to break these two. To leave them souless and broken. That will prove to be a challange indeed.  
  
" That boy is already hurt by his mother's death and the other one has been marked by tragedy as well. More then the shrimp....this will be hard because they are growing a bond already...but get them alone..." the Pharaoh muttered and let out a low laugh. It wasn't fair that people are happy while he's misrable.  
  
*****************  
  
Bah...that was intresting...I have all sorts of ideas for this fic, but then it seems a problem comes up. -_-' I spend time on my computer or outside, so I can think. Anyways, enjoyed the chapter? I hope so. Until next chapter. Disclamiers: YGO does not belong to me. 


	4. Punishment

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 4: Punishment  
  
"Thank you, Jou," Yugi said as they walked back to the servents' chambers.  
  
" It was nothing, Yugi," the blond replied. His brown eyes widened as Yugi hugged him once more. He smiled down at the tri colored boy.   
  
" Jou, why do you live here? Did you come here for a job?" the boy said curiously. His big violet eyes filled with innocence. Jou stiffened and his face darkened. He remained silent and his blond bangs concealed his eyes. Yugi stared at him and it dawned on him. It seemed he touched a sensitive subject. The boy decided to change the topic.  
  
"Jou, I'm hungry," Yugi whined.   
  
Jou turned to him. A goofy smile spread across him face. " Me too, lets see if the Cook has anything to give us," he said brightly. Yugi smiled and ran to the kitchen. Jou stayed behind for awhile. Yugi's previous question brought back countless memories that were not wanted. He will never tell that childlike boy his horrible past. Never. His past would horrify Yugi. His gentle soul was far too sensitive.   
  
"Jou! Come on!" Yugi called.   
  
"Coming!" Jou yelled back and ran towards the spiky haired teen. Still that promise remained in Jou's heart.   
  
************  
  
Yugi smiled brightly as the Cook had generously given the two boys slices of baked bread. It was so soft and warm...a nice meal in the middle of the day. He glanced over at Jou and saw that the blond was devouring his slices. Yugi shook his head and smiled. Jou caught his stare.  
  
"What?" he asked with a mouthful which made Yugi laugh. "What?"  
  
Yugi shook his head and laughed more. "Nothing."  
  
Jou shrugged and finished off his bread. After that he looked at Yugi. "Now what?"  
  
"I suppose we have to go back and do our jobs..."Yugi said as Jou nodded. As if on cue a guard made his way over to the two boys.  
  
"Yugi, the Pharoah requests you," he said simply. Yugi glanced at Jou once more and followed the guard.   
  
**********  
  
The guard led Yugi to the throne room where the Pharaoh and the High Priest were waiting for him. Yugi shivered slightly under the Pharaoh's cold red eyed gaze. The High Priest also stared at Yugi with cold blue eyes.   
  
"Slave..." the Pharoah began and raised an elegant eyebrow. Yugi noticed the anger seeping out slowly and frantically thought about what he had done wrong.  
  
"Why do you not bow to the Pharaoh?" Seth asked. Yugi bowed to the Pharaoh quickly and remained on his knees. He was shaking slightly, but refused to show the two men.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh?" he asked.  
  
" I saw that you did not fulfill your job," he said slowly as he watched Yugi trying to contain his fear. *Useless...* he thought. " So I have come to a decision."  
  
"What is that, my Pharaoh?" Yugi said as he bowed his head.  
  
"You will now follow me everywhere, except my chambers and the bathing room," he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh Yami," he whispered. He thought about his free time and how it slipped away.  
  
"You may now rise to your feet, slave," the Pharaoh said curtly. He stood up as Yugi did also. Seth smirked slightly as he saw the dejected look on the small boy. He had listened to the Pharaoh's plan and it amused him.   
  
"Seth," the Pharoah said as he turned his head.   
  
"Yes, Pharaoh?" he answered.  
  
"I want you to take care of that slave, Jou," Yami ordered with an evil glint.  
  
The High Priest bowed. " Of course," he said and went to find Jou.   
  
Yugi's eyes were round with shock. "No! You can't punish him! he yelled.   
  
Red eyes shifted to the small boy, " Oh? I can't?"  
  
"No! Jou don't deserve it! Thats heart-" Yugi let out a cry as the Pharaoh's hand struck his face.  
  
"Do not speak to me in such a matter! Maybe you need to punished as well," the Pharaoh hissed and grabbed Yugi by the hair. He dragged Yugi away to where Seth and Jou were.   
  
Yugi's eyes widen when he saw Jou. The tall blond was shackled and pushed against a wall. The High Priest was looming over him and cracked a whip. The situation was obvious.   
  
"Pharaoh?" Seth asked when he saw Yami.  
  
"I decided to punish this runt as well. He will see everything," Yami said as he pulled Yugi's hair. The boy let out a pained cry as he lifted off his feet by his hair. Jou's eyes were blazing with fury.  
  
"Leave him alone!" he yelled. The Pharaoh shrugged and dropped Yugi on the floor.   
  
"Begin," the Pharaoh ordered.   
  
Jou grimanced as the whip fell on his bare back. He refused to show these men what they wanted to hear. They wanted his cries of pain. The High Priest snarled when the blond showed no emotion and whipped him repeatedly. The hits became harder and faster with every crack. Finally the pain became unbearable for Jou and a scream escaped his mouth.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi cried as he watched his new friend being whipped. He watched red blood seep out of the many marks on Jou's back and winced. Tears gushed out of his large eyes and fell to the floor.   
  
Yami smiled in content as he witnessed both of them in pain. One from physical pain and the other in emotional pain. He glanced at Jou. The blond's eyes were glazed over with pain, his mouth open to let out agonizing screams and his body was growing limp. Finally his head dropped and his eyes closed. Seth raised an eyebrow when Jou passed out and stopped.  
  
"Enough..." Yami ordered and the High Priest nodded and untied Jou. Jou fell to the ground with a hard thud. Seth smirked at the fallen blond and left after that.  
  
"Now...for you, my weak servant..." Yami mushed and grabbed Yugi by his shirt, " You witnessed your friend being beaten...if you cross me again, that will be your punishment, understand?" Yugi nodded sadly. "Good."  
  
Yugi's eyes grew large and let out a choked cry as the Pharaoh punched him in the stomach. Blood trickled down hiis chin from his mouth. His vision grew dim and the last thing he saw were the Pharaoh's red eyes and cold smile. The Pharaoh watched the small boy crumble to the floor in disdain and left, leaving two boys sprawled on the cold ground...  
  
**************  
  
Updated! At last! ^^ I am so hyper today and have no clue why. I blame it on the Fox and The Bitch! Damn hyper friends...Anyways YGO does not belong to me and if it does yaoi would reign! 


	5. Found and Recovery

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 5: Found and Recovery  
  
Lelani was searching frantically for Yugi and Jou. The two had been missing for quite awhile and it had her worried. If the two were slacking or something, the Pharaoh will be furious. Her black hair flew behind her as she check almost every chamber and asked other servants if they had seen them. No luck. Lelani stumbled back as she bumped into a solid object.  
  
"Watch where you're going, slave!" a deep voice said.   
  
Lelani's locked into colbat eyes and her voice caught in her throat. It was the High Priest....  
  
"I am so sorry, High Priest," she said as the brunette bowed down and looked at him. The Priest had a temper just the like the Pharaoh....  
  
"Don't stare," he spat. The servants were not allowed to look at them, only if they were asked to. Lelani didn't obey and kept her eyes on him. "What are you doing?"  
  
""I am looking for two boys," Lelani answered.  
  
He smiled coldly. "Do you mean the pathetic Yugi and Jounouchi?" Lelani merely nodded. "Well...you might want to go check the dungeon...." The chestnut haired boy passed Lelani with a small laugh. Lelani's face paled and ran towards the dungeon. His blue eyes pierced her back. That woman always managed to give him a slight shiver with her large blue orbs. That brunette was not open, but held a mysterious air. The High Priest shrugged. There was nothing to be afraid of.   
  
**********  
  
Lelani burst into the dungeon without paying attention to the guards. She gasped. There on the hard ground were two limp figures. The two boys showed no signs of consious. Lelani knelt besides the them and checked them over. Jou's back was caked in dried blond and had some grumsome marks that looked vivid against his lightly tanned skin. Yugi seemed in better condition. His knees were slightly scraped and when Lelani turned him over she could see a bright red mark on his pale skin.   
  
"Help me get them to my room!" Lelani ordered. The guards remained impassive, but when Lelani glared at them with her eerie eyes they obeyed.   
  
Soon the boys were lying on Lelani's cot. Their foreheads were dabbed with a soft moist cloth in order to wake them up. A few minutes later violet and honey colored eyes opened to see their black haired friend standing over them.   
  
"Wha-What happened?" Yugi asked as he sat up and flinched at the dull pain in his knees and his cheek. The memories of the dungeon and Jou's yells. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry.   
  
"Can you sit up, Jou? Lelani asked.   
  
In her hands were a piece of wet cloth and a soothing balms. Jou nodded. He winced as Lelani began to clean his wounds. He grimanced as the moist rag touched the whip marks and resisted even further to cry out as the balm was applied. Yugi looked at Jou with concern, but the blond gave him a faint smile. Next Lelani attended to Yugi's cheek. It wasn't bad, but his right knee had aquired a small scar.   
  
"Jou..." Yugi began.   
  
"Hm?" the blond said as he layed on the cot once more.   
  
"It was my fault...getting you into this mess," Yugi said softly.   
  
Jou shook his head. "It wasn't. The Pharaoh's cranky all the time," he said.  
  
Yugi grinned," But he doesn't scare big Jou, does he?" he teased.   
  
Jou also grinned. "Nah, of course not."  
  
Lelani raised an eyebrow. "But where you not scared last time?" she asked innocently.   
  
Jou waved a hand in disdain. " I was pretending, thats all."   
  
Yugi and Lelani laughed as Jou turned red. " Cut it out!" he yelled, embarrassed.  
  
***********  
  
The Pharaoh was in his secluded garden as he mushed. Shadows danced across his elegant face with lazy strokes. Red eyes gazed somewhere in the sky.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" a low voice asked.  
  
Yami turned around to see Seth standing behind him and merely raised his eyebrows. "Our guest is almost here....." he whispered as the wind made his purple cape billow.   
  
*********  
  
^_^ At last! This fic might have slower updates because of the plots that I am trying to do amd school will start soon. Hah! I am sixteen now, but I am not a year wiser. How sad. Anyways, I will see you all later! Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me! 


	6. The Guest Arrives

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 6: The Guest Arrives  
  
"Who is?" Seth asked.   
  
"The one that my council decided to marry me to..." Yami said, still deep in thought.  
  
"Marry? Have you seen her?" Seth questioned.  
  
"No, I haven't. They picked her from a faraway land. They said she was of noble blood and very beautiful. Thats all I know," Yami answered.   
  
"Do you want to marry?" the High Priest asked.   
  
"No. I want to rule Egypt alone. I want to have absolute power. But the council says that the royal line needs to keep going. No matter what. Or we'll have to fight for Egypt because other Lords would want it," Yami said dejected.   
  
"I see..." Seth muttered.   
  
"Now to tell the slaves that she's coming. I want the Palace to be spotless for her arrival," the Pharaoh said and walked away from Seth.  
  
*A Queen eh?* Seth thought with a strange glint in his eyes. Soon...very soon...  
  
*************  
  
"Listen up! All of you!" the Pharaoh barked.   
  
All of the servants turned to their rulers with dark eyes except for Lelani and Yugi. Their eyes were bright in color.   
  
"A new guest will arrive soon. I want this Palace cleaned. If it isn't, you will all be punished harshly. Do you understand?" he said.   
  
They nodded. The Pharaoh's red eyes shifted to Yugi. "You will escort our guest and help with whatever is needed, understand?"   
  
Yugi's violet eyes closed slightly, but made no other gesture.   
  
"Answer me when I address you!" Yami shouted as his eyes glowed eerily.   
  
"Yes, "my" Pharaoh," Yugi mocked.   
  
Lelani's head turned the petite boy in shock. Yugi's violet eyes had changed into a dark purple. The Pharaoh growled and walked over to Yugi in seeting anger.   
  
"Listen, you incompetate fool. I am your Pharaoh and you will obey me!" he hissed as he slapped the tri haired boy.   
  
"Yes," Yugi said with a slight smile as blood trickled down his chin. The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, but he stalked off.  
  
"Yugi! What is the matter with you?" Jou asked as he looked at his friend.   
  
Yugi's eyes became their natural soft violet. "I'm tired of the Pharaoh's arrogant nature," he answered.  
  
"We all are, but you don't need to get yourself killed," Lelani protested. Yugi looked at her and nodded.   
  
"Now to get this place cleaned..." Lelani muttered as everyone began to leave. Yugi stayed behind as they parted.   
  
*A guest....I wonder who it is?* he thought momentarily and also went off.   
  
***************  
  
A month had passed since Yami's announcement and everyone was thinking about this mysterious guest. Yugi payed no mind to their talk because he was constantly being pushed around by the Pharaoh.   
  
"Ugh, one more order and I'll die..." Yugi groaned as he sat down in a chair. Jou smiled at him.  
  
"Aww, is little Yugi tired?" he teased. he recieved a glare from Yugi.   
  
"I have heard nothing but the talking of the guest," Yugi commented.  
  
"I know. Its all over Egypt. I wonder who it is..." Jou said.   
  
Then they heard a loud noise, calling all of them. Yugi and Jou ran to the throne room without saying a word. The High Priest was there with a cold look.   
  
"The guest has arrived. All of the servants are to go their posts except for you two, " Seth ordered, pointing at Lelani and Yugi.   
  
"You two are to follow me," Seth said as he walked away. Yugi and Lelani exchanged puzzled looks. but followed the chestnut haired man outside.   
  
Outside there was a crowd, guards, and elegant decorations. It was hard to walk and not get bumped into or fall on the ground. Yugi looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw Egyptians with dark features and dark skin. Once in a while he saw ones with lighter skin, eyes or hair, but for now he and Lelani stood out. Seth extended his arm to signal them to stop walking.   
  
Yugi stood on tiptoe to see what was coming and got some idea. Men were marching in front of three camels with swords, darts and other weapons. Lovely women in revealing outfits walked gracefully in front of them throwing rose petals. There was one camel that had a petite figure hidden in a wrap. They stopped in front of the Pharaoh and bowed.   
  
"Good morning, Great Pharaoh, Son of Ra," they greeted. A beautiful woman with wavy blond hair that fell down her back and violet eyes stepped forwards. She was not tanned like all the others, instead she had pale skin. The blond was dressed in a dark purple silk gown that showed off her slim figure. Bells dangled from her ankles and thins bands were on her arms.  
  
"We have brought you your guest," she said and waved a hand. A man walked towards the camel that carried the figure and helped the person down.   
  
The figure took off the white wrap and it fell to the ground with a soft swoosh. The person was a young girl with brown hair that brushed her chin, big blue eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a deep blue gown with designs embroided on the hem and in the chest area. A pale pink jewel was on her forehead which was held by a thin gold chain. Her small feet were incased in sandles. A gold necklace hung around her delicate neck and her slim figures carried small rings. She wasn't as beautiful as the blond, but still lovely with her soft features.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, meet your bride-to-be," the blond announced, "Princess Anzu....."  
  
***************  
  
^^ Hello, all of you. The plot will roll out after the chapter...err...I hope. I think you can all guess who the two ladies are. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I will answer some question right now...  
  
dark fairy7: ......No fluff as of yet. *sniff* I got an idea concerning Jou and Seto though....  
  
pikazoom: Well, it is a Yugi/ Yami, but two people are after their hearts. And yes, Lelani is a Hawaiian name.   
  
People are asking for fluff, but the fluff closet is empty. ^^; At least for now...I warn you. I stink at fluff. Hehe  
  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me... 


	7. A Look Into The Past

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 7: A Look Into the Past  
  
"Hello, Pharaoh Yami," the Princess said in a soft voice.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Princess Anzu," the Pharaoh replied with an emotionless face. He turned away from the brunette. "This will be your personal maid," he said, gesturing at Lelani.  
  
"That won't be needed. I have my own," Anzu said, pointing at the blond. Yugi noticed that the blond's hands were shackled in delicate chains and that her eyes were devoid of all emotion.  
  
" Take her to her chambers, slave," The Pharaoh said to Yugi.   
  
Yugi nodded slightly. "Please follow me, Princess," he said.   
  
Anzu turned her head. "Please come with me, Mai" she ordered.   
  
The blond nodded and walked behind Yugi and Anzu. Yugi led them a spendid room with a large bed, exquisite oak furniture and rugs and pale blue cutains that blew softly in the wind. Anzu's brow furrowed.   
  
"I need a cot. My maid will be sleeping there," she said offhandedly.   
  
"I will get one for you," Yugi said politely and walked off without a single word. He could feel somebody's eyes on him, but chose to ignore it.   
  
*The Princess is lovely.....she is to marry the Pharaoh, eh?* Yugi thought and stopped when he felt his heart tightening as if in sorrow. He shook his head in amusement as it faded.   
  
*That maid, Mai. Her eyes were so sad and distant. She doesn't seem a sad person, rather like a happy bubbly person...*Yugi thought sadly. "She is in a situation like my own....."  
  
**********  
  
Anzu was bubbling with excitment as she explored her room. A big smile was spread across her features.  
  
"Did you see the Pharaoh?" she asked.  
  
Mai nodded as she watched her Princess prance around the room with a happy expression. Anzu was never lovely before this. She was always sullen and glaring at people.  
  
"He was so handsome! Those crimson eyes!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes narrowed and lost their sparkle.   
  
"I'm glad at what I had to do," she muttered.  
  
Mai's head swiftly turned to look at Anzu. "What?"   
  
Anzu glanced at her maid. "I killed my younger sister."  
  
Violet eyes widened. *She killed her sister?* Mai thought.   
  
"She was annoying. She was always Father's favorite...."  
  
Mai smiled. Of course, her King always favored the young Princess Sakura. Who wouldn't? Sakura had wonderful elbony locks that framed her round face, big blue eyes that rivaled Anzu's in brightness, and a shapely figure that surpassed Anzu's. She was kind as she was beautiful. Such a sweet child. Mai was her maid before she became Anzu's and adored Sakura.   
  
Anzu's eyes blazed in fury as the memory of her sister came up. The King had married Anzu's mother first, but she was accused of betraying the King. It turned out that Anzu was not of the King's blood and for that her mother was put to death. The brown haired Princess remembered that so well...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mama! Whats happening?" a brown haired child of six cried.  
  
"I don't know....hush" a pretty brown haired woman in an elegant gown the color of dandillions whispered as guards destroyed the room. The child started to cry which gave them away.  
  
" We have come on behalf of King Damion. You have been accused of betraying the King and is to be brought to prison," a burly guard barked.   
  
The woman's face paled. " You can't!" she grasped her daughter. "Think about the child! The King's only child!"   
  
The woman brought her face closer to the girl's "Take the throne. Destroy your father, any woman and child that become his new family. Take revenge for me!" she hissed.   
  
"MAMA!" the child cried as her mother was taken from her grasp harshly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Six year old Anzu was ignored because she resembled her mother and also because she didn't have royal blood. Her father spared her life though. Then the King took a second wife who was pretty and delicate The new Queen had bore a newborn child. That was the start of Anzu' troubles. The Queen died after taking ill because of the childbirth. Sakura became the sunshine in her father's life and continued to ignore his first daughter. The Princess never forgot her mother's words. Anzu swore revenge on her younger sister and father.....  
  
"She was always in the way. Sakura was the one that was supossed to come to Egypt, not me. That was Father's plan. She was going to be Queen, not me," She smiled. " Well no longer,"  
  
Mai stared at her in shock. Unable to speak. Blue eyes shifted to the blond.  
  
"Tell anyone about this and you die," Anzu threatened. "I like you. You're a good friend, but if you become a threat to my marrying to the Pharaoh and I will kill you."  
  
"Yes, Princess Anzu," Mai said.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. When I possess the Pharaoh's power, I will destroy my father," she seethed.   
  
"But, Princess that is sin," Mai protested.  
  
"Hmph. It was a sin to send my mother to her death," Anzu hissed. "Now shut up."  
  
"Yes, Princess Anzu," Mai said.   
  
"Now to put my plan into action. Nothing will get in my way," Anzu said with a dark smile.   
  
***********  
  
People are out for my blood!! *shakes head* No! I am not an Anzu lover! I hate her, but she is needed for this. Calm down, this shonen ai fic. I promise. Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh belong to a guy who has money unlike me who has no money. 


	8. Gruesome Memories

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 8: Gruesome Memories  
  
Mai nodded and smiled sweetly, but inside she was angry. Angry at the Princess for killing the innocent one. The one who did nothing, but be born! Anzu never loved her father anyways. She only wanted to rule the kingdom, have power and a loved one that she would boss around. Petty things that held no spiritual value or happiness.   
  
The younger Princess had some kindness around her and adored Anzu, but in the end she had to pay the ultimate price for being her Father's favorite......   
  
She had seen the King before their departure. He looked heartbroken and pained. His brown hair had turned to an almost white and his blue eyes had become dull and old.   
  
A very sad sight.   
  
He mourned the death of his daughter. Another blow to his heart after his beautiful wife died a long time ago. The King no longer bore Anzu no hate after Sakura's demise. He possessed no other emotion then sadness.   
  
No emotion. An empty shell of a man that was once powerful and strong.   
  
"That old man had made his mistake after killing my mother and ignoring me. That little idiot just did that by coming into my life," the Princess sneered as her family's memory came to her.   
  
She smiled darkly when she remember her. *That little moron...she got what she deserved.* she thought. She remembered Sakura's death so prefectly. The young Princess had come into Anzu's room when her sister had invited her in. Then it begin. Anzu remembered everything....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Anzu!" Sakura cried happily as Anzu came into her room.   
  
"Hello, Sakura," Anzu greeted warmly and stiffened when the black haired girl hugged her.  
  
"Papa is out hunting with the guards, I really hope that he gets back soon," Sakura commented.  
  
"Who cares?" Anzu said.  
  
Sakura's blue eyes widened and turned to the Princess in shock.   
  
"Don't look so surprised..." Anzu said as she looked at the younger one with half hooded eyes. "I don't care about that old man."  
  
"But he's our father and loves us very much," Sakura said.   
  
"You poor naive thing....He loves you and showers you with affection, but he hates me," she muttered darkly.  
  
"What? Why?" Sakura asked as she began to get the chills.   
  
"I am not your sister...." Anzu revealed.  
  
Emotions played on Sakura's round face and her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, you are. You are my sister! We have the same Mama and Papa" she cried.  
  
"No...my mother is not yours and neither is your father...." Anzu said lazily. "My real father was a dirty nobleman that seeked to destroy the King and my mother was a lady of a rich family. Their names were Charles and Maliiva..."   
  
Sakura was speechless. Charles and Maliiva? Anzu's parents? " Where are they? Why are you living with us and a Princess?" she asked.  
  
"My parents are dead! My father and mother were put to death by yours!" Anzu cried angerily." Your father kept me because I was the only heir that he had, even though I wasn't his daughter!"   
  
Anzu closed her eyes and forced herself to be calm. "Then your father married Hotaru..."  
  
"My Mama!" Sakura cried. She had always mourned for her mother's death, even though she never knew her.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru married your father which made things worse after that marriage. Hotaru tried to be nice to me and I got in trouble for yelling at her. Then you had to be born!" Anzu said as her voice became darker and darker.  
  
"Me?" the Princess asked.  
  
"You ruined everything! I was supposed to become Queen in Egypt! I was supposed to have a mother and father to love me! But you and Hotaru ruined everything! You became that old man's favorite and everything was taken away from me!" Anzu accused.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Sakura cried, trying to comfort Anzu.  
  
"Yes, it was and now you will pay....Hotaru was taken care by life...." Anzu whispered wickedly as she advanced on Sakura.  
  
Sakura backed away with a look of fright on her young features. "P-please, Anzu. Listen"   
  
"You know...I had a lot of ways of killing you. I was thinking of burning you, stabbing you, pay a man to rape and beat up to death...but that sucked the fun out of it..." Anzu said with an insane smile and pounced on Sakura.  
  
Sakura let out a small cry as she felt hands snake around her throat. Anzu's hands began to squeeze the long white neck.   
  
"You ruined everything...everything. I wanted to be happy, but no...you had to be born..." Anzu whispered as she tightened her hold on the girl's neck.  
  
"A-anzu...please....don't.....do this..."Sakura whispered as her breath became labored. She had tried to scream for help, but her voice couldn't rise above a whisper. She had tried to claw Anzu's hand or struggle, but she was becoming to weak.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Anzu screamed as she slapped Sakura with one hand while mainting the other on her throat.   
  
Tears seeped out of Sakura's blue eyes and fell on Anzu's hand.  
  
Tears of pity...  
  
For Anzu....  
  
Sakura's let out a choke and her last breath came. Her bright eyes darkened in death and sorrow. Anzu smirked as she stood up.  
  
The lifeless Princess was sprawled limply on the ground. Her blue gown was hiked up to her knees and torn from her struggles. Her empty blue eyes were open in shock and terror. Her black hair was tangled around her face and her throat had some red marks made from Anzu's hands.   
  
"You are avenged, Mother...." Anzu whispered as she walked out. Soon they would find her dead body and the King will be heartbroken. Nobody will blame it on Anzu, but they will blame it on some poor fellow.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Mai said nothing as she looked at Anzu intently. Her blue eyes were blazing with fury and amusment, her features were twisted into a scowl and looked nothing like her normal emotionless self.   
  
Anzu turned to her maid when she snapped out of her thoughts. "You may go now," she said.  
  
Mai nodded and left the room silently. She didn't want to near the insane Princess any longer....  
  
***************  
  
Mai's violet eyes wandered over the expanse of the palace and drank in its beauty. She was still scared over the tale of the Princess Sakura's death and she jumped at every sound.   
  
*I'm getting paranoid...* Mai thought bitterly as she walked even further inside.   
  
Soft laughter reached her ears and she followed the sound to the servants' quarters. There she saw the figures of two boys sitting on the steps. One was the boy she had seen earlier. He looked odd, but he was a pretty one with his wild tri colored hair and wide violet eyes that suited his pale skin. The other one was much taller with hair the color of gold and honey colored eyes that clashed with this tanned skin. One pair of eyes shifted over to her.  
  
"Hello," the blond said as his companian smiled.   
  
"Hello," Mai replied.   
  
"You're the Princess' maid, right?" the small one asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Princess Anzu's personal maid," he asked.  
  
"That I am," Mai said.  
  
"Whats your name?" The blond blurted.  
  
"My name is Mai," she replied to the grinning blond.  
  
"Ah! My name's Jou and this is here is Yugi," he said cheerfully as Yugi nodded shyly. Mai smiled and sat down on the steps gracefully. Her purple gown swished softly as she sat. Jou stared at her. The girl was very beautiful with her graceful features and slender body. Her wavy hair fell to her waist in golden waves and her narrow violet eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She was truely beautiful, but she wasn't his type.  
  
"How did you become a maid to the Princess?" Yugi asked.   
  
Mai's eyes became distant and Yugi could see the pain evident in them. She didn't want to talk about it obviously. He stood up. The Pharaoh was soon to come down and he needed to be in the room. Mai jumped when his small hand layed on hers and squeezed it brieftly. She smiled.   
  
He was concerned for her. She also saw that he held a pained look in the depths of his eyes. He was one like her...something had happened to him and it was painful.  
  
"Mai? Are you ok?" Jou asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, I was merely thinking, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my Lady." With that she left Jou alone on the steps.  
  
*This Yugi will turn out to be an interesting person....* Mai thought as she went back to the Princess' room.   
  
*************  
  
I scared myself for some reason...This fic is getting more demented by the minute, but it still maintains its PG 13 rating. *looks at chapters* This fic will go on a long time, I suppose. ^^;;; I hoped you enjoyed my warped chapter and don't kill me because there is no fluff yet!!! *runs for cover*   
  
Silent Sniper's plushie: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to her!! 


	9. Ceremony

Angel  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 9: Ceremony  
  
The Pharaoh smiled darkly as he sat on his chair. That Princess had arrived and now everything will fall in place. He will take her as his bride and will use her. The Council will no longer bother him about taking up a wife and he will take a lover that he wanted. Princess Anzu was pretty, but she wasn't what he was looking for. She looked like an overly happy girl that was spoiled beyond compare.   
  
But this was not the time to be thinking about a lover....  
  
This was the time to make his power grow even more and rule Egypt with an iron fist. People are starting to rebel against the royal line since his father took the throne and now that he took his place those people became bolder. He was a young boy after all and was considered weak, but those fools were wrong. He ruled over them with an iron fist and didn't allow any rebellion....  
  
He was respected through fear.   
  
He will show those idiots just how strong he was.   
  
"Pharaoh Yami," a small voice said.  
  
Yami turned around and saw the figure that was Yugi. "Ah...the worm," he said with a cold smile.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh...the worm..." Yugi said dryly.  
  
"Now, I will tell you what I need. I will be marrying Princess Anzu soon and need everything to be prepared. You are to go into the marketplace and bring some things that are needed," he ordered.   
  
"Yes, Pharaoh," Yugi replied.  
  
"Good, now get out of here," Yami said and turned around.   
  
Yugi walked out of the Pharaoh's chambers and a big smile began to appear on his soft features. His eyes began to brighten up as his steps became more lively. His smile was bright as he entered the servants' kitchen.   
  
"Yugi!"   
  
Yugi turned around and saw Lelani working on the table. She was helping the Cook prepare the late meal. Blue eyes held Yugi's violete ones with a questioning look.  
  
"What made you so happy?" Lelani asked as she looked at Yugi's bright face.  
  
"The Pharaoh sent me out to get the items needed for the wedding," Yugi answered as he sat down next to the brunette.  
  
"Already?" Lelani exclaimed. The Princess has not even been her for a week and the wedding was already going to be planned!  
  
"I guess he wants to take a bride up as soon as possible," Yugi replied as he shrugged and his smile returned  
  
"Why so happy then?" she asked, confusion written all over her features.  
  
"The nearest marketplace is where my friends live," he said excitedly.  
  
Lelani beamed. "You can go see them then!"  
  
Yugi nodded, but then his face saddened.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Lelani asked concerned.  
  
"I'll want to stay with them...." he said softly as he lowered his eyes  
  
Lelani placed her hand over Yugi's " I know, but that isn't possible right now."  
  
Yugi nodded again and raised his eyes. " But I will go back to them," he vowed.  
  
"I know you will," Lelani said. Yugi smiled and started to help the Cook as well. He missed the darkened look in Lelani's blue eyes.   
  
*Poor Yugi* she thought as she began to resume her duties.  
  
*************  
  
"The Princess is certainly very lovely. The people will accept her rule with those innocent and cheery looks," a rather tall man with unruly hair commented.   
  
"Yet her maid was much more beautiful! Her looks are very graceful and refined," another commented with a sly grin.   
  
"Who cares?" Yami said," As long as I have a bride..."  
  
"Everything will soon be ready, my Lord," a short man with black hair that only covered a small portion of his head and beady eyes.   
  
The Pharaoh shifted in his throne chair and frowned. "How long?" he asked.  
  
"We only need a tribute...a city to sacrife..." he said.  
  
He smiled. "Which city do we plan to sacrife?"  
  
"A very small, yet inportant city," he answered.  
  
The Pharaoh nodded. "Very well...You are dismissed until futher notice."  
  
'Yes, my Pharaoh," they said in unison and left him alone.   
  
Yami smiled. Soon Anzu will be his bride and his power will rise. There will be no more rebellions. No more idiotic people.  
  
Almost time....  
  
***********  
  
Yugi thought about what was happening in the Palace. Servents were hurry around with excited expressions on their faces while the guards remained impassive, but seemed to order them around more. The Pharaoh still had his emotionless face, but his crimson eyes shore with a strange light. He saw the Princess sometimes...her eyes held glee and her cheeks were always bright, but Mai's violet eyes held immense sadness.   
  
"Lelani, do you know whats happening?" he asked.  
  
Lelani laughed and shook her head. "Didn't you know? Pharaoh Yami's marriage to Princess Anzu is already being planned. The Pharaoh was inpatient to marry her and had set the date," she explained.  
  
Yugi frowned. "This early? I mean, they don't even know each other!"   
  
"Yes, but thats how royal marriages are sometimes. Its for power and to continue the bloodline at times," she said.   
  
Yugi frowned. His mother always told him people need to marry for love or their lives will become a misery. Their lives will be shrouded in darkness and they will become bitter. He shook his head. The Pharaoh was already a heartless being, so it mattered not if he married for money or power. It would be the same.  
  
"Yugi? Are you there?" Lelani asked as she caught the faraway look in his eyes.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" she said with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am," he said with small smile.  
  
Lelani smiled sofly and nodded. It wasn't her place to ask what was the matter. The tri haired boy smiled and walked off to do the chores that the Pharaoh had given him. His violet eyes held pain...over something.  
  
*********  
  
"Its nearly time!" a voice bubbled.  
  
Mai let a small smile spread across her features. Her Princess was dressed in a long silk ivory colored gown that clung to her slim body and a low cut neckline that showed off her pale skin. A rinestone necklace hung delicately on her neck and matching earrings were on her ears. Gold bands were wrapped around her upper arms. A transparent veil made out of the finest silk.   
  
"How you I look?" she asked.  
  
"Very beautiful, Princess," Mai answered in a monotone voice. She was the Princess' attendent, so she was dressed in exquisite robes. Violet colored once more, but the design looped on hem in tight gold colored circles, her neckline plunged slightly and the fabric folded into two sections to show off two shades of violet. Hopped earrings hung on her ears and bands wrapped around her arms.  
  
Anzu smirked. Finally she would marry the Pharaoh and become his Queen. Then she will go back to her foster's father's kingdom and kill him in the worst possible way.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she order Mai to get it while she combed her hair.  
  
"Princess Anzu, the time has come," a petite girl of ten with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes announced meekly.  
  
She waved her hair. "Yes, yes, I'm coming," she replied curtly. The child bowed low and dashed off after looking back at the cold faced Princess.   
  
"Mai, time to go," Anzu answered.   
  
Mai nodded and accompanied her Princess to the temple where they all await.   
  
*************  
  
The temple smelled of spices and roses as they entered. Elegantly decorated with a red rug stretching to the entrence and rose petals were sprinkled on it by a small Egyptian child. People gathered to see the grand procession of beautiful slaves that danced seductivly as they awaited the bride's descent. The other servants watched from the outside as they were considered inferior to be in the holy temple.   
  
Yugi watched with wide violet eyes that were filled with enchanted as he watched. It was a grand thing to watch for anyone. The music played lowely in the background as the Pharaoh walked onto the alter with a cold proud expression. He stopped a few inches away from the High Priest and stood tall.  
  
Eyes shifted when soft footsteps were heard. The pretty bride-to-be walked gracefully to the alter with her eyes downcast to hide their expression. Soft lips were curved in a slight smile.  
  
A smile of greed.  
  
The people of Egypt watched as they said their vows. Their eyes held no for each other nor any kind of warmth. This was a marriage of gain, not love, after all. Anzu said yes to all the rules which settled the cermony.   
  
Done.   
  
Yet not quite.  
  
"Bring her in," the Pharaoh ordered to a couple of guards.  
  
Couple of minutes later a child of eight was brought in. She had light brown hair that was shiny and free of tangles. Her brown eyes were filled with unshed tears as she was led to the alter. Her white dress rustled softly as her feet led her there.   
  
Yugi watched with confusion while Lelani and Jou watched with grim expression.  
  
"In order to make this marriage complete, a sacrife must be made," the High Priest proclaimed.   
  
Silence.  
  
"The sacrife of an innocent child of young age," he continued as he laid his shoulder on the little girl. Her eyes held unspeakable fear and despair....  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Yugi cried loudly.   
  
The Pharaoh turned his cold eyes on his servant and scowled. "Ra must be pleased!" he sneered. Anzu nodded in agreement as she had an immediate dislike for the servant.  
  
Yugi ran to the alter. "You can't kill this child!" he hissed.   
  
A loud echoing sound was heard throughout the temple. Yugi fell on his knees as his cheek stung from the impact. The girl stepped back in fright as she was gripped harshly by the Seth and let out a small whimper.   
  
Yugi hurled himself at Seth who let go of the child. "Stupid slave! How dare you interfere with divine laws?" he said harshly as whipped his arm back. The tri haired boy was thrown off the alter.   
  
His head made contact with the alter's sharp edge and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the child staring at him with gratefulness, but still saddened.   
  
Yugi sank into the darkness with a sense of guilt....  
  
"Yugi!" Jou cried as he went swiftly towards the crumpled body. He picked up the limp body and looked at him. The small boy's head was bleeding from a slight wound...  
  
Silently he made his way out of temple with Yugi in his arms and Lelani close on his heels. The Pharaoh, Seth and Anzu watched with a heated disdain. The High Priest took hold of the small girl and sprinkled spices and other things on her. Then he handed her a goblet that held a strange colored liquid.  
  
"Drink," he ordered.   
  
The child obeyed as she drank the vile tasting liquid. A few seconds later, the cup crashed to the ground and shattered. The girl's eyes were wide as her body jerked violently.   
  
Then she fell to the marble floor in a white heap. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed.   
  
Lifeless.  
  
The High Priest lifted the small child onto a small raised alter and bowed.  
  
"Oh, Great Ra, I offer this pure and innocent child to please you. May the Pharaoh reign in glory along with his bride," he said.   
  
The ceremony was complete. Anzu was now Queen of Egypt.  
  
The Pharaoh looked at the brown haired Princess and smirked. His duty of marrying has been fulfilled when he took her as his Queen. Now he free to rule Egypt as he wished.   
  
Yet that slave will have to be taught a lesson in obeying later on...such a strong spirit will be enjoyable to break...  
  
************  
  
Hello! *blinks in silence* I made Anzu queen.......what have I done?? Oh yeah, it is needed for my plot. *groans* Oh well. Disclaimers: Yugioh! does not belong to me. 


	10. Plans in the Dark

Angel  
  
By: SilentSniper  
  
Jounouchi stared at his unconscious friend as he washed his forehead with a moist cloth. He had been shocked when Yugi faced the Pharaoh to try and save that girl's life. It was useless because the Pharaoh's order was absolute. Nobody could break that old rule because thats what their kingdom was based on. It would upset the balance, so they had to bare it, even though they didn't like it.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Yugi's face was pale and a thin cloth covered his head wound. Sweat beaded down his forehead and shined on his white skin.   
  
A moan escaped soft pink lips.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked gently as he stroked his blond bangs in a soothing matter.  
  
Violet eyes fluttered open and stared up at the blond blankly.   
  
"The girl...is she ok?" he asked in a raspy voice. Jou shook his head.  
  
"She's gone into the afterlife," he whispered.  
  
Yugi's eyes overflowed with silent tears. I failed...I failed he thought.  
  
Jounouchi took the small multi haired boy in his arms and stroked his hair while he sobbed in his shoulder. Uncontrollable sobs of sadness.   
  
"I failed...I failed.." he whispered over and over.   
  
"You didn't, it wasn't your fault. It was the Pharaoh's orders that she be sacrificed," Jou said.   
  
Yugi shook his head as crystal clear tears flowed down his face. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything. It wasn't his choice at all.   
  
The Pharaoh's orders were absolute.  
  
That little girl's death was needed.  
  
Jou gazed at his friend who cried for that sacrifice. For the loss of that innocent child. Unconsciously, the blond reached for the small boy and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the warm wet tears on his shirt and the tiny hands grasp at it.  
  
"Shh, its going to be alright...there will be light at the end of the tunnel." he soothed.  
  
"I know," Yugi whispered.  
  
Jou smiled and froze when he felt something pull at his heart. It was a fierce protective feeling mixed with a warmth.   
  
For this boy.  
  
Lelani watched the night sky with worried blue eyes. The night sky had a apprehensive air around it. Like something was going to happen soon.  
  
Something bad.  
  
Something that will end up terribly....  
  
"Lelani?" a soft voice called.  
  
The young women turned around to see Yugi peeking from the chamber door. Her lips formed a small smile as she welcomed him in.  
  
"Something in your mind, Yugi?" she asked.  
  
The boy nodded and laid on her bed with his arms dangling off the sides. " I want to know why the Pharaoh married the Princess without loving her....my mother always said people married for love.....she married my father for love," he said in a low whisper.  
  
"I know...that is an idealistic thing.....people in this world often marry for power and wealth....only a few marry for love," Lelani answered.  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. " I do not know."   
  
The tri colored haired boy looked at the floor, wondering.......pondering.....yet getting nothing.....  
  
"I wouldn't think about for long....it is just the way things are," she said as she turned around.   
  
The brown haired Queen walked among the private gardens, thinking to herself. The night was splendid. The moon looked like a large diamond that was surrounded by sparkling gems and were snug against the velvetness that was the night sky. No sound came, except for the silent noises that the crickets made. A truly beautiful night. The pretty woman stopped where the garden met its end. A smile appeared on her features as thoughts of what was to come raced through her head.   
  
The soon to be dead father...  
  
The wealth....  
  
The glory....  
  
That husband who would not care about what she did and wouldn't notice if she had many lovers...  
  
Wonderful.  
  
Yet something was missing.....Something........  
  
"You are thinking about something, Your Highness?" a cold voice asked.  
  
Anzu turned around to see the tall figure that was the High Priest. A cold calculating smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a wary voice.  
  
"Nothing much....I just want to look out for you.....you seem like an intelligent person..." he said.  
  
Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. "Well......." she said as she sat down on the stone bench.  
  
"The Pharaoh is a stupid boy who does not know of what he is doing...he will lead you into ruins..and all your hopes will go up in flames...." he said in a low voice.  
  
The Queen looked thoughtful. If this is true.......then all of my plans will be destroyed...  
  
He smiled. "I knew you would see this my way, Queen...I only seek your welfare."   
  
"Why would you? You must want something in return.....it better not be me," she said in a solemn tone.  
  
Seth laughed. "No, no....that is not it...all I want is a bit of your power. Nothing much."  
  
Anzu shifted a bit as she thought more and more about. The Pharaoh was young and looked none too bright........this one looked intelligent and more mature.  
  
"All right....I accept whatever you have planned........." Anzu said while looking at him through thick black eyelashes.   
  
Seth's blue eyes darkened with pleasure. "Good...you won't regret it..."  
  



	11. Of Lust and Ambition

The Queen smiled as the High Priest stared at her with the gleeful glint in his blue eyes. He was completely correct…

The Pharaoh appeared to be one of whimsical manners. Who adored his wealth and luxurious palace, filled with servants and possible concubines.

She had a right to seize power in Egypt for she was more intelligent and had beguiling charms. Her young mind pitied the fact the fact that she was going to have to dispose of the young ruler, but sacrifices had to be made. When Pharaoh Yami died, she would be free to strike her "father" where it wounded him the most- his kingdom and tribute to his beautiful Queen and daughter.

His only daughter. The daughter whose blood was that of the King's. The daughter whose beauty was radiant. Not a tribute to a young girl who usurped the throne for a brief period. The daughter of a unification between the former Queen and her destitute lover.

The Queen sneered. She will slaughter him and his kingdom. Her azure colored eyes swept over the High Priest. Her mind quickly weighed the options of her alliance with one of the Pharaoh's divine servants. He could have figured out her strategy and planned to expose her…

Yet he could also be sincere and desires the young Pharaoh dead. Still, how could she keep herself in his good graces? He had power- much more power then she did…

She smiled. She was exceptionally beautiful and her charms were appealing. Make him fall in love with her…that way, she could maintain him within her grasp.

" High Priest…" she said in her breathiest voice. "I accepted your gracious offer, but how am I to be certain that you are not lying? It would be dreadful to deceive me…"

His lips formed a cold smile. "I assure you. I hold your best interests at heart. The Pharaoh is young, foolish and you are obviously more mature then he is. A Queen, obligated to wed a selfish child. "

As he spoke, he could that the young girl before him had a seductive smile and gaze. She had her arms crossed against her chest, attempting to make her bosom appear tempting. He knew what the Queen was thinking, to make him fall in love with her.

He tried not to laugh bitterly. He could not fall for her. Her straight hair was such an unappealing color, but her eyes were pretty. Still her body was still not ripe, small breasts hidden behind silk fabric, slim hips and her lithe body lacked curves. Unlike the large bosom women with wide hips and curves that he had bedded. Or the young boys who were exceedingly beautiful.

He'll play along…in order to get what he wanted.

" I must be going, my Queen," he said with a small bow, his smile charming and his eyes portraying interest other then business.

The young ruler was left alone to ponder the meaning of his gaze and smile. His eyes were smothered with lust and his smile inviting. She shivered in anticipation.

The lady of Egypt walked the corridors that now belonged to her, ignoring the servants and basking in the riches of the Pharaoh. No, she was not out to seek her husband…rather something more appealing.

Her soft slippers made no sound as she sought out the one she desired. She found nothing in the vast palace. The pretty slip of a girl-child soon gave up and began to wander back to her chambers.

"My lady, dark places hide the most wicked of people…"

The maiden gasped as she met the blue eyes of the one she wanted. His arms embraced her small form and held her close. Her arm snaked around his neck and smiled innocently.

" I saw the longing in your eyes when you left me in the afternoon…" the lady said softly, her lips forming a pout.

The man laughed softly as he kissed her fully on the lips. " You are very tempting."

The young woman preened at the words coming from the man's mouth. She knew she was beautiful. Desirable. Any man would love to take her to his bed and worship her.

Slowly, softly, the man kissed her. She swooned and let herself be kissed. She wanted this. To feel the need for her.

" I don't think that we should be doing this in the hallway," the lady said teasingly.

"Of course not."

Without a word, the handsome man led the young woman downstairs and hallways until they reached a door. Silently and looking around the hallways, the man led her inside.

"Your chambers…" she whispered breathlessly. Blue eyes explored the spacious chamber. It was less lavish then her own, but beautiful nonetheless. The room was a very pale blue and the floor was pure marble. A large oak bed with cobalt silken sheets and pillows. Large windows showed the city below and allowed a cool breeze into the room. Dark azure drapes made from fine silk hung from the windows. A Prussian rug decorated the middle of the room. Lastly, a couch was placed near the window; a fine place to read or to lounge in.

"I take it you like it?" the man said arrogantly.

She smirked. "Is blue your favorite color?"

He frowned. "No, it isn't. I just find the blue hues pleasing."

The woman preened because she realized that her eyes were a stunning blue shade. She was also wearing a blue nightgown. That must mean that he found her appealing.

"Then, am I tempting?" she whispered as she pressed herself against his tall frame.

He smiled. If she wasn't so wrapped up in her desire, she would have noticed that it was greatly forced. "Of course. One such as beautiful as yourself is exceptionally alluring."

She smiled proudly and boldly kissed the man who responded to it. This was going to be an interesting night.

They clung on to one another. Hot and burning with need. Lips sought each other's. Limbs entangled in each other. Moans escaped the Queen's lips and the Priest was silent. He calmly explored her breasts, her stomach and her mouth. She explored his chest, his stomach and his mouth with more fervor.

Oh, how she wanted this man.

Seth paused before plunging deep within her willing body. The Queen panted and withered beneath him. Pleading for more. She wrapped her legs around his waist impatiently. She was too insistent. Too aggressive.

He plunged quickly. She screamed piercingly. He laughed silently

Dark blue eyes opened slowly to the glare of the Egyptian sun. His hand attempted to brush his disheveled brown hair out of his eyes. He looked to his right to find a lump next to him and frowned. What person had he taken to bed last night? Glancing at the lump, he decided that it was female due to chest. The woman turned to face him in his sleep. Brown hair. The face of a girl coming into womanhood. Hardly any bosom.

" The Queen Anzu." he said.

A small smile graced his face. This was perfect. The young Queen was a virgin when he bedded her; untainted and pure for the Pharaoh. The act that was committed between them completely ruined tradition. The Queen was supposed to be unsullied and the Pharaoh was supposed to bed her in order to finalize the ceremony. By bedding Anzu, he had ruined her high title and the young ruler's light.

He smiled even more. If he spread this throughout the kingdom, the Queen would be considered a harlot and be arrested for treason. The Pharaoh would be a laughingstock for marrying one so tainted as her. For not being grownup enough to take a woman and letting another have his wife. That he was only good enough to bed dirty submissive concubines. They would be scorned by Egypt.

The High Priest stroked Anzu's cheek lightly.

"Thank you, my Queen for helping me break the Pharaoh and to gain the throne."

Maybe he should let the Pharaoh find out by himself that his Queen was a disgrace. Let him find out the heartbreak and watch him try to hid him. He chuckled. It would be so grand if the Queen had his child. That would be the final straw. He thought more. What if Anzu said that he was the man who stole her virginity or raped her? He sneered. He had more respect then she did. Seth would simply state that she forced her title as Queen on him and forced him to bed her.

The Pharaoh's consort slept on, unaware of Seth's plans.


	12. The NonSecret

"We slept together."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?

"Nothing."

"But what if he finds out?"

"He won't find out."

"He is rather dimwitted."

"No match for you."

"Of course."

"How do I know that I can trust you."

"Who else?"

"Do you promise?"

" I promise I will not tell the Pharaoh of this event."

" You better keep your promise lest I kill you."

"I swear."

"I will come back to your chambers next evening"

"I anticipate it eagerly."

"Of course you do."

"Till we meet again."

"Till we meet again."

"I assure you, my Lady. It will not hurt at all."

"I am sure of that."

"Just relax"

"I am relaxed."

" Let me-"

"Ouch, careful-"

"Just let me-"

"No! Its all wrong-"

" Please-"

"Ohhhh…."

"More…."

"Yessss…"

"……."

"What treachery is this?"

"Let me explain!"

" You are soiled! Unholy for me!"

"Please-"

"Witch! Harlot! Do not feed me your lies!"

" Ahhh! No!"

"Get out! Get out!

This chapter was written differently because I got bored with hetro lemons besides those of Usagi/Mamoru. . Hehe...lemons are no longer forbidden to me since I am of age. Basically...I am sleepy.


End file.
